A washing machine including a clutch device on the way of a power transmission path for transmitting a rotation drive force of a motor to a washing tub is described in Patent Literature 1. In the clutch device described in Patent Literature 1, a clutch lever is moved up and down by a cam body turned by a drive motor and thereby the clutch device is switched between a state that a rotation drive force is transmitted and a state that the transmission of the rotation drive force is cut off in the clutch device. The cam body which is turned by the drive motor is provided with a contact-point cam structured to make a three-contact type switch on and off. Protrusions and recesses are formed on an outer peripheral face of the contact-point cam and an on/off state of contact points “a” and “b” of the three-contact type switch is switched every time the contact-point cam is turned by 180 degrees.
In the washing machine described in Patent Literature 1, connecting and disconnecting of a rotation drive force by the clutch device is switched by controlling driving of the drive motor based on OFF signals of the contact points “a” and “b” and washing and dewatering are performed. Further, the washing machine in Patent Literature 1 is structured so that a position of a valve body provided in a drainage valve of a washing tub is switched by the clutch device and drainage in the washing tub and rotation of the washing tub are performed by interlocking the common drive motor, the cam and the three-contact type switch with each other.